


Wicked

by ParadiseKaramel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseKaramel/pseuds/ParadiseKaramel
Summary: Kai Parker is in a prison world again. He tries to escape, but end up finding someone with a poisoned soul just like his. Kara has her blood filled with red kryptonite. And for the first time, Kai will be the one uncapable of getting off of her spell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wicked](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/328614) by magicams. 



“She's got that devil touch  
That apocalyptic lust  
I swear I'm not a sinner  
I'm just beautifully broken”  
(Wicked – Boy Epic)

 

Kai Parker wanted to die. If it was possible to die more than once, it would be his last wish of mercy. Ok, beg would be too much. Kai never begged. But maybe he could ask for someone to turn off that stupid jukebox. The only music existent in that playlist, “Two Princes” from Spin Doctors, was being played without stopping in the last few days, or months that he had been chained there, and the silence would’ve be an enough relief.

Was like this the feeling that people felt when he tried to blow their brains? This was much wickedness for someone who had passed almost a decade in a prison world, and some years in the hell. At least his arms, injured, were loose in the chains. Just a little bit more and he could get loose too.

Kai sighed with relief when he felt that the iron fell. He kicked the chains away and ran to the Karaoke bar’s exit. He would’ve stayed in any place but there. He opened the doors and didn’t saw nothing but a bright light that sucked his body for a void that got him unconscious.

\---------------

“Waitin’ at these crossroads forever and a day,  
on a guy to buy my soul,  
I spend all night and day  
How much harder can I play?”

Kara Zor-el increased the volume of the car's sound, when she noticed “Take me Down” playing in the playlist. It was good living in a world where she didn’t need to worry about speed limits. Without guards, without humans, without law. Just her and an empty road, in miles per hour, feeling the wind buzzing in her ears. She didn’t need a car to move fast, but in that dimension, they existed in lots, without owners. Kara took what she wanted, and turned it into hers.  
“Oh, sign with the devil, sign with the devil, sign with the devil…”

-Woaah! – Kara stepped on the break and the car stopped abruptly, doing a loud noise on the asphalt. There was an unconscious man in the middle of the road. She got out of the car, her black boots making noises while she walked towards him. 

Kara got on her knees and examined him. He wasn’t hurt. Seemed like he had just popped up there, sent from another place.

“What a hell’s irony!” She thought, remembering of the lyrics of the music that was yet playing in the car.

-Well, let’s get you home, foreign. – Like he could hear that. His face seemed to have been carved by cherubs. Perhaps he had even fallen from the sky. Perhaps.  
\---------------

-The prince lives. -Kai listened. He looked for the sides and realized that he was laid down in a couch of a camp house. A blondie girl watched him with her arms crossed. Her eyes, outlined in black, just as the most part of her clothes and boots, contrasted with her white skin and a red stone hanging on her neck.  
-I finally did? The returning call from paradise? – Kai spoke, looking back at her. 

She turned her head for the side, watching him.

-Who the hell are you? -She asked again.

Kai raised his eyebrows at her.

-Maybe the right question is “which devil am I” since I got considered the Devil himself by my family. Of course, since I’ve exterminated half of the clan, I cannot help but give them the reason. I like to keep my reputation.

-Ugh, great. -She said, with an expression on her face that said that the last thing she wanted was him being there. -A criminal alien. Like if this place isn’t hellish enough… So, what’s your superpower? Should I lose my time worrying with you being a threat or you’re not worth my time?

-First of all, you’re offending me! -Kai said, adjusting himself.

-Where are your manners? And second, sent here, where exactly?

-Welcome to the Phantom Zone. -She opened her arms.

-Phantom Zone? -He looked around. -Is that how you call this place? Wait, are you dead?

-Oh, I’m quite alive! But I don’t know how to get out of here. My uncle created this place, but being stuck where the time doesn’t pass… It’s exhaustive! From where I came from, I was adored! I need a punching bag. So, if you endure, maybe I can discount my anger on you. Which is a pity because you… are not bad at all. I thought it would be a waste leave you in the road.

Kai leaned on the couch, chocked, and entertained. No one had ever talked to him like that. Not like the way he used to direct himself to another people.

-You’re naughty! I like that. Sorry, I didn’t tell you my name. Kai. - He raised his hand.

She looked down to his hand, without uncrossing her arms.

-Kara. – Was everything she said. 

-Beautiful name. Sonorous as mine. I would offer you cracknel, my favorite snack, but I don’t have it here. – He finally got up. -Well, it’s time to discover a way to get out of here.

Kara laughed with irony and stared him at the eyes.

-Do you think I’m here for fun? Getting crazy in this hell? No. Way. Out.

-Hm. – Kai answered, without looking at her, bored. – Well, have fun in your solitary. I’m not staying here.

-I would say to you not lose your time. – Kara answered, when he shrugged. – But I remembered that we have plenty of time in this place. So, do what you want, I don’t care.


	2. Prone to the sin

“I know you are danger,  
that’s why is so good, so good…  
Baby, I born for danger,  
That’s why I’ll go, I’ll go”  
(Manu Gavassi – Perigo)

-I was asking myself when your good sense would show up. – Kara said, when Kai opened the living room’s door. She was in the kitchen drawing on the wood counter with a knife. -If you have some.

-The last thing I remember listen you saying was “I really don’t care”. – Kai said sliding his finger over the counter. – But no one is immune to my charm. I’m hard to forget, ain’t I?

Kara turned for him with the knife in her hands.

-Wow! – Kai said, lifting his hands in redemption. -Knives are my thing. You’ll not want to see what I do with one when I’m bored. 

Kara don’t seem impressed.

-I don’t need a knife to screw you up, I don’t need nothing! I can fly, and I can stop bullets with my bare hands! I put my hands on you, Kai, and you will be in the other side of the Phantom Zone before you can even blink!

Kai smiled.

 

-Are you going to get your hands on me and punish me? – He answered, having fun. Both of his hands slid for the counter behind her, decreasing the distance between them. -Go ahead. I’m crazy to taste…

The knife slipped from Kara’s hand and fell on the floor. She felt hot, suddenly. Kai were in front of her and very close. He was like a red kryptonite, danger and attractive like sin. He gave her thirsty. She realized that she really wanted to touch his skin, centimeters from her.

-But just so you know, I can’t die in here. It’s one of my punishments. – He said, giving time for Kara to get in her cold posture again before he realized.

-Wow, that’s disappointing. – She walked around the kitchen, to get away from him. -Get out of here.

Kai didn’t move. Ah, how funny it was to interact with someone! And even better when he could be annoying. 

-GET OUT! – Kara put her hand in Kai’s chest, ready to push him, and he grabbed her by the wrist, feeling a wave of power flowing through his veins, a kind of power that he had never tried before. -WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Kai let her go, allowing her to catch her breath and her balance again.

-What kind of creature is you? – Kara asked, stunned.

-Creature? Are you calling me creepy? Go ahead, call me abomination! – Kai got furious. -Was for being like this that I was sent here! But you must be perfect, don’t? Oh, let me ask: why are you here, exactly? 

-I don’t have to say anything to you! – Kara answered. She held out her hand and pressed Kai against the wall, leaving him hanging by the neck with his feet shaking inches from the ground.

-What are you doing? – Kai tried to say. 

-Making sure that you really don’t feel pain! Seem like is not that like, isn’t? Who gets to decide things around here? – She released him and he slipped to the floor, his lungs searching for air.

Kai gasped, breathless.

-God! And I thought I had already reached the superhuman strength of the vampires! – He gave her a soft laugh – But… I won’t mind if you want to torture me.

-Shut up! – Kara looked at him from above. Kai got up, fearless of anything.

-So insolent… - He whispered.

-And you are so annoying! Can’t you be quiet even for a second? 

-Being articulated is one of my many qualities. It’s such a pity that is not being well appreciated.

-Why won’t you just leave? 

-And where would I go? 

-To where you were before you came!

-Ouch! – Kai placed his hand on his chest, pretending to be sad. – You’re hurting my feelings!

-GET OUT! – Kara increased her voice tone. – You are aware of what I’m capable of doing, but I swear, you haven’t seen the half of it yet!

Kai placed his index finger on his chin.

-I’m sorry, am I bothering you? Making you bored? – He began opening the cabinets, searching for something edible.

-Only annoying people get bored. – Kara said.

-I was bored and I can assure you that I have a great mood. Don’t you see? I’m entertaining you! Maybe the fate sent me here to screw you up because seems like you’ve been so wicked as me.

The demented expression on Kai’s face was turning Kara angry. She walked towards him and lift her wrist to punch him in the face, but she ended punching the air. She lost her balance and immediately she fixed her posture. Where was he? He had disappeared right in front of her eyes!

-Nice try. – Kai whispered in Kara’s ear. She could feel his breath in her nape. – But this time, I was prepared. 

 

Kai slid his fingers over Kara’s arm, giving her goosebumps. She closed her eyes, as she felt his lips touching her ear. -You know, - he continued – I was a little distracted, because I think you are incredibly attractive. But if we’re going to spent some time here, is better if we act equally, don’t you think?

Kai walked back into the living room and went to the coffee table, where he got a candy from a bowl. Kara took advantage of his distraction to catch her breath again. Her heart was beating fast. 

-Would you trust me? – He said smirking, while he chewed his candy.

-No way! – She said. -Why are you saying this? 

-Let’s presume nothing now, but maybe I’m thinking in something.

-In what, exactly?

-In a way for us to get out of here. What do you think?

Kara didn’t answer immediately, but her body seemed decidedly inclined to sign the covenant with the devil and seal the contract with a kiss. She didn’t know how much time she would take until she finally given up from hiding her desire.

Maybe not much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are welcome and your kudos are appreciated! Xoxo


	3. The hell gets even hotter

“Cause every time I see you, I don't wanna behave  
I'm tired of being patient, so let's pick up the pace  
Take me all the way”  
(Ariana Grande – Touch it)

 

Apparently, Kai couldn’t sit still. Kara had learned how to ignore him while walking around the house searching for something to do. It was night and she looked out of the window in silence. Neither of them had gone to sleep. She realized it when he finally stopped talking.

-Got tired? – She said, when he walked to the place she was.

-No. – Kai answered. He went to her and leaned next to her in the window. – How did you end up here?

Kara sighed and pulled the sleeve of the black blouse up to the elbow.

-Do you see these red spots pulsing inside my skin? It’s poison. Red Kryptonite. It merged with my system, with no way back. Apparently, I became a monster way too dangerous to walk over my Earth. This house is an imitation of the house I spent my childhood with my adoptive family.

-You’ve become the black sheep among them, right? Too dangerous, because somehow, you messed everything up. My family did the same to me. They never cared about me. So, I simply turned me off. When people say you’re defective and useless, there’s no reason to try being something else. 

Kara was with a tense expression on her face, remembering of her past. -I was tired of pretending! When you stop caring about the others, doesn’t it seem way more easy and funny? Taking what you want and calling it “yours”? Isn’t that good?

-I wouldn’t know the difference. – Kai answered – I never cared. People are so despicable! They tell you they need help and stab you when you’re no longer useful for them. Not to mention that they are dramatic and fragile. That’s why is so good to kill them. I like to watch when they’re imploring for mercy. Why should I give it to them? They never gave me that.

Kai didn’t know what empathy was, no one had ever bothered to care about him in any moment. Sarcastic smiles were hiding a tortured soul that maybe had not way to fix anymore. If the wound came with salt, the best thing to do was to be tougher and became immune to the pain. Don’t let that feelings or humanity make him weaker. Seeking to be feared through power was what he did best.

Kara looked for him with attention. She lifted her hand slowly and touched Kai’s face, who shuddered with fear. Her lips touched his, and him, surprised, let her keep kissing until she pulled it off.

-What are you doing? – He asked, his voice low.

-Making sure that you really don’t feel nothing. – She said. – The name is Sweet Poison. The lipstick, in case you want to know why it tastes so good.

The taste was really good and Kai wanted to taste it one more time. A weird feeling filled his body, making him want to get closer to her. Get closer to someone. Damn idea of taking the powers from the good brother! That had messed up his head in a way he could not understand.

He slid his arms over her waist and kissed her again. He could feel her powers flowing through him when their bodies practically merged.

-I had never felt this before… - He said, breathing hard, his forehead still touching hers.

-You mean, desire? – She whispered, looking at his lips.

-It’s so good…

-I know. – Kara answered, her voice still in a low tone. She bit her own lip, while she still looked at him. -Wanna taste more?

Kai didn’t understand all that mixed feelings, or his heart beating fast while he slid his fingers through her hair during the kiss. He used to say he always win, but that was the first time someone trapped him in a spell that he could not (and did not want to) escape. It wasn’t magic, it was something alike with, that he could feel on his skin, in his tongue, and it got he even more addicted, looking for more, intensifying the touch, prolonging the sensation. He almost forgot how to breathe, because he had never been so breathless.

To Kara, he was like a secret wish she didn’t know she had wished, but that it was accomplished anyway. Like if in a moment of inconsequence, she had sold her soul in a midnight crossroads, begging for someone who would make her forbidden thoughts not being so solitary anymore.

They both needed a spark and the hell was filled with fire. They did not want anything stopping them. In the silence of the Phantom Zone, Kai and Kara weren’t isolated in a lonely prison anymore, but on each other for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are welcome and your kudos are very appreciated! Xoxo


	4. Bewitched

“Take a sip of my secret potion  
I'll make you fall in love  
For a spell that can't be broken  
One drop should be enough  
Boy, you belong to me  
I got the recipe”  
(Little Mix – Black Magic)

Magically awesome. It was the word that Kai would use to describe the previous night. He used to always find pleasure in magic. It was great to feel the power flowing through his body, giving him power and strength, the heat invading his veins and make him feel mega powerful, as he had already referred to himself. That was a way he had found to have fun alone. 

But he had had company this time. He was having. Kara was really from another planet, I mean, literally! Oh, she knew how to send him to the space! All these sentences had been past in Kai’s head in the past one second and he thought he had sold out all the stock of bad jokes he had.

“No” He said internally “I always can think in some more jokes. Is still early.”

He turned to the side, to go back to sleep. Kara had gone out earlier to go buy some new clothes for him and some supplies, since there were now two people in the house. He moved himself on the bed. He couldn’t sleep, he was still too electric. He wished Kara would be back fast…

The memory was very vivid. He could still see her throwing him on the couch, his body falling on the cushions. He had never let someone get so close to him. She had lying down on him before kissing him and making him forget about everything.

-What sin will you commit with me? – He asked, maliciously.

-I don’t know if you remember, but I’m on the row of redemption…

-Don’t move! – She demanded and Kai held up his hands in surrender.

He remembered of when Damon had told him about the Sirens. Kara could be one of them. But on a much better way. 

Could those responsible for purgatory know about the thoughts he was having at that moment? He couldn’t avoid it. He wanted to memorize every detail of what he saw, every part of that skin that pulsed Red Kryptonite.

-Show me your magic, Kai… - Kara asked. He bit his lip and lift his eyebrow, entertained. Wow, that had been a great pun! She had a sense of humor that definitely appealed. He was ready to obey any order she gave him. 

Not that she needed to know that.

But without he realized, Kai had already surrendered to the uncontrol and he couldn’t concentrate in nothing else with her holding his back, being careful with her hands to not hurt him, asking for him. For the first time, someone kept him closer instead of repudiating his presence, and it made him get even more anxious for her.

-I want you, Kai… - Kara said, looking him in the eyes. – Do you want to be mine?

He wanted, but he was not sure if he should say. He was Kai Parker after all. Surrender wasn’t one of his games. But Kai had never seen nothing so beautiful as Kara, with her intense blue eyes, her blonde hair spread over the cushion. To be hers, a spell wasn’t needed and it was better than have all the power for himself.

“Screw it!” He thought.

The lights of the room exploded.

-Sorry! – He said, but there wasn’t a guilty expression on his face. 

Kara was so distracted for him, that just laughed quickly when she realized they were in a total dark. 

She kissed him with all the intensity she had. The world spun faster and faster. He had felt incredible without using any powers.

Kai looked in Kara’s eyes, and saw she was looking back at him, a red flash in her blue irises. A smile took over his face in the dark, just as in hers, illuminated just by the bright of the window. And that had been just the first round of the night…

Giving up on trying to go back to sleep, Kai decided to take a shower and go down stairs to make breakfast. It was better let something ready for when Kara get back, or she would end him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are welcome and your kudos are appreciated! Xoxo


	5. When the lights go down

“So, I've got some mischief  
In my blood  
Can you blame me  
I never got no love”  
(Descendants – Rotten to the core)

Kara entered by the door of the living room and focused her ears on Kai’s footsteps in the kitchen.

-What smell… - She said going over there placing the bags over the table. – Are you making bacon?

Kai shook lightly the fridge.

-Passing the days on eternal loneliness made me like to cook. You know, occupying the mind, talking alone is what keeps me sane. Most of the time.

-I thought you had told me you didn’t have any sanity. 

-I don’t. Do you want to taste it? – He held the spoon with some mixed eggs tempered with bacon. Kara ate a little.

-It’s good! – She raised an eyebrow, surprised.

-You look surprised! – Kai pretended to be disappointed. -You don’t believe in my many abilities yet? My father taught me how to cook. He was could be useful when he wasn’t being an idiot and yelling at me. – He turned around the cooker and walked towards her. -Now you know that I’m not just a pretty face.

-Don’t show yourself just because your ability with knives goes beyond use it against other people. – She held her hand, giving him a fumy cup. – I brought you coffee.

Kai took a sip of the coffee, his eyes fixed on Kara. She bit her lip.

-I’m still trying to decide which one is tastier, the breakfast or the cook… - She said, sliding her hand over his shirt. – I don’t think anyone have told you how sexy you are…

Kai’s skin was hot. People live their childhood hearing about demons under their beds. Kara didn’t imagine that she would have one of her own. And neither that he would be so attractive. Was that what people meant by being tempted?

-No one had ever showed any signs of interest in me. – Kai shrugged. – Actually, my parents always let clear to me how useless I was.

-People are afraid of what they can’t control. I, on the other hand, love the adrenaline in something that can’t be contained. – Kara said, kissing him in the second after. -And talking about uncontrol, we must replace the living room’s lamp that some evil munchkin made explode after being too much excited last night.

Kai raised his eyebrow and bit his lip maliciously.

-Well, no one had told me that the hell could be so good… - He whispered. – I think I’m giving up of that call from the paradise… 

-Maybe I’m your right-evil side… - Kara said. – Do you think we’re really on hell?

\- “I believe that I am in hell, so I am”.

-Rimbald. – She answered, referring to the citation’s author. – I didn’t know you liked to read. 

-I’m more attractive when I look mysterious.

-Is it part of the “dark sociopath” pack?

-I know, shocking! – He winked at her.

-We have free hours now, so, do you want to have some fun?

-What are you thinking of? 

-Drinks, fun and music. Is there some club around here?

-Do you want to go to an empty club? – He raised an eyebrow at her confusing proposal. 

-First, the breakfast. – She said. – Then… you’ll see.

\---------------

Kara broke the lock in the club’s door without any effort and pushed the doors open. Kai entered searching for the generator and pulled it down. Many lights, red ones, blue ones, and the silver ones were flashing without stop, letting them dizzy. Kara turned on the music and got little bottles from the bar. She offered one of them to Kai, and he just ripped off the bottle cap and drank from it.

-This place is needing a sample of bad behavior! C’mon, turn it all! – Kara put her finger on the bottom of the bottle, making him turn it all almost in one gulp.

-WOW! – Kai said, laughing. Kara drank her own just as fast.

-Come here… - Kara slid her hand on his neck, and Kai shut his eyes closed, feeling the beat of the electronic music pulsing in his ears, giving the impression that his heart would jump out of his mouth.

-What are your intentions with me, Kara? – He asked.

-The worse intentions possible. – She answered. – You haven’t seen nothing yet, Kai. 

Kara wasn’t a witch like him, but she looked like one. She moved, without taking her eyes off his, like she was trying to hypnotize him, making him forget of who he was. And for a moment, he really forgot. Kai had never had so much fun so easily, laugh so easily, while they were dancing in the dark. 

He brushed his lips on her neck and felt her hands on his hair. Kara had unlocked something on him and she was attracting it out of him like a magnet. Her blue eyes were shining on the dark, reflecting the lights and seemed like they were about to set him on fire. When she finally kissed him, he wished they could do this for all the eternity in which they were imprisoned. The hurry to get out of there, in that moment, seemed to be forgot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Xoxo


	6. Anchor

“Now all I need is someone to save me  
'Cause I am going down  
And what I need is someone to save me  
’Cause I am going down  
All the way down”  
(The Pretty Reckless – Goin’ Down)

In the dark, when the eyes are closed, the devil whispers, “let me in, let me in…”

Like a creeping snake, one can hear the hissing “I’m going to bring you down with me…”

A little boy cries, he’s away from other kids in an old house, while he listens his father scream:

-Monster! Stay away!

The scared boy walks upstairs and runs to the attic, where he shrinks into one of the wall’s corner. “No one will ever love me!”

His parents are fighting on the floor below.

-Joshua, stop! – The mother shouts.

-He’s useless! – The father says. – All these years waiting for my oldest son to become a man strong enough to continue the legacy as leader of coven and you give me a defective child!

-I know, but there’s no need to yell. – The mother answers in a low voice. – We don’t know what Kai is, what he’s capable of, and we can’t lose the control over him! Our son is our responsibility! What do you think would happen if the Coven finds out…

-Our son… - Joshua cut her off and laughed – I get ashamed of think he has my blood!

The mother didn’t answer anything. She knew her husband and knew he never would bent down in front of someone.

-I don’t want you to go after him. – Joshua said. – I don’t need him becoming weaker than he already is.

-Joshua… - She started.

-Don’t challenge me. – Her husband stared at her, furious. - The Coven comes before family.

The hours pass and nobody goes looking for him to know if he is okay. The sun goes down, the dark of the night turns to be bearable. Silent. Comfortable.

What would happen if he finally lost his control and let the darkness take over him? 

 

Kai opened his eyes suddenly. Was still dark and he was panting.

-Kai? – Kara whispered, watching him.

He looked at her. For one moment, he forgot she was sleeping by his side. 

-It was just a bad dream. – He told her.

-You move a lot during your sleep. 

Kai rubbed his face.

-I can never sleep well. I always have the impression that I’m going to suffocate, my throat closes and I think I’m gonna die. – He said, whispering heavily. – I’m sorry, I’m babbling. I’ve never talked about this before. 

Worse than fight against exterior demons, was the need to contain the demons of his mind, begging to come out through his mouth. It was an eternal fight that left his body and soul weakened. Kai always felt like he was drowning in quicksand, going on each second deeper down and without getting to breathe, with no salvation. He didn’t like feeling like this. Being scared was a weakness. Kai always preferred to be the one who cause fear on others.

Kara got up from the bed and motioned for him to get up.

-Come with me.

Kai got up, not understanding. Kara opened the doors that lead to the balcony and stared to the dark and starling night.

-Jump. - Kara demanded gently.

-What? – Kai questioned, looking down.

-I’m not gonna let you get hurt. Trust me.

Kai took a deep breath. Trusting someone was his biggest problem. But still, he wanted to trust her. He climbed the railing. He had already tried to kill himself enough times to learn that it was impossible to die there. He dropped his feet in the air and before he could feel his body reaching the ground, he felt Kara hug him in the air, keeping him on it. He opened his eyes and saw that she looked at him intensely. 

-See? Every time you think you are going to fall, remember that I can fly and that I’ll go get you.

-Why are you doing this for me?

-I don’t know. – Kara said, feeling weird. She closed herself up, suddenly.

Kai felt the cold floor in the tips of his toes. They were back in the balcony. Kara let him and walked silently to the bedroom, laying down on the bed again.

He didn’t try to talk when he came back to the bed but he had a new feeling on his chest. Perhaps Kara was the antidote his tormented soul needed. Perhaps he could finally get some peace. 

\---------------

 

When Kai woke up, the house was empty. He went to the kitchen to find something to eat and found a note on the fridge door.

I went to buy supplies. 

I hope you make breakfast until I come back.

Or else I’ll kill you.

K.

Kai realized he was beginning to feel something very weird towards Kara. When she went out to get something, he caught himself thinking about her, on her way to be, on her body, while he was making breakfast. He was also feeling a big needing to kiss and touch her in many moments of the day. But of course, he didn’t tell her that.

Kara loved attention, but Kai couldn’t know if she liked HIS attention or if she just liked being venerated. He didn’t have any idea that Kara felt like a volcano was erupting inside of her every time they kissed.

She entered the kitchen with a shopping bag. She was wearing black ripped skinny jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt. Lacy in the arms and over her bust. 

-Skinny jeans… - Kai spoke, checking over her legs – I used to hate this kind of pants. You know… Too hard to take the things out of its pockets, is totally annoying! But I must admit that it looks good on you. I mean, very good…

-I know. – She touched his chin. She was back to her usual saucy self. 

-I’m sorry, but I get nervous when a devilish pretty blonde appears in front of me.

-What can I do? You’re lucky to have me around.

Kai’s eyes turned to the window.

-Hey, what is that?

Kara looked to where he was pointing.

-It’s a comet. – She stated, observing the shooting star slowly cross the sky. – It passes every day. Don’t tell me you’ve never seen one? 

-Every day… - Kai repeated in a low voice tone. His thoughts started to adjust like gears. – A recurrent event.

He let out a loud laugh when he realized.

-What’s so funny? 

-The Phantom Zone is not so different from the Prison World. And I’m starting to think that maybe is not impossible to get out of here.

\-----------------

 

-The Prison World is like a mirror of the real world. – Kai explained, pacing around the living room while Kara was listen sitting on the couch. -Everything that exists in our world, exists in the dimension they created to us. If this Phantom Zone reflects your world, it means that the key they keep there to open this place exists here too. Do you have any idea of why my Prison World and your Phantom Zone merged?

-Perhaps someone messed up the timeline. 

Kai frowned.

-I think I let this one past.

-Nevermind. Continue your theory.

-All right, so your adoptive parents owned this house, right? Is there a place, that your family consider important enough to hide something in it?

Kara tried to ratiocinate. Her adoptive parents had nothing they considered important or exclusive. But Jor-el, discoverer of the Phantom Zone, had been the one responsible for send crystals that allowed the construction of another place on Earth, which he had already been on multiple times. 

-The Fortress of Solitude. – She said to herself. – The Fortress of Solitude!

-Ok, we’re progressing. Can you take us to this place before the comet passes again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Xoxo


	7. Under the skin

“You’ve become a part of me  
and when I sit alone at night  
Your thoughts burn through me like a fire  
You’re the only one who knows who I really am”  
(Thousand Foot Krutch – Be somebody)

-Where are you taking me? – Kara asked, while Kai was holding her hand. They were entering the dark forest. It was already night and Kai was taking with him a lantern to bright the path ahead, a trail that was heading to an inclined hill.

-I’m just trying to find the exact point… - He said while they were going up. 

-We could fly to there. – Kara commented.

-And make you lose the pleasure to have my companion during the minutes we’re walking? It wouldn’t be fun. – Kai said, smiling ironic. 

Kara rolled her eyes, but followed him anyway. When they reached the top, Kai squatted down and took a towel from his backpack, spreading it on the ground. He sat and motioned Kara to join him.

-I thought that since is our last night here, we could do something different. – He said. – Like gazing up to the sky. Do you like this, don’t you? I always see you looking to it through the window.

-I miss home sometimes. – She answered. – I had an entire galaxy for me.

Kai hugged his knees.

-Sometimes I used to watch the sky when I was younger. I hoped that it could take me so I didn’t have to face anyone inside house anymore. – He told her, bitterly. – Those were the only moments I could forget I was an aberration.

Kara sighed and held his face so he was facing her.

-Stop saying that! – She said serious. – Own the fact that you’re a great witch with big abilities. The rest of the world just wanted to stop you! But nothing on earth can stop us. That’s why we’re here, remember?

Kai raised his eyebrows at hearing she says that.

-I know I’m mega powerful. – He said. Sarcasm already back in his voice tone.

-And by saying “abilities” I’m not just saying in a magic meaning… - Kara fingers rounded his lips. – No one payed attention to the sexiest guy of Oregon. But I like it. I don’t want anybody coveting what I found. No offense.

Kai lowered his head to hide a smile. When he was back looking at her, he caught her observing him. Kara dodge his gaze at her look.

-I’m cold… - She said, which made him take of his coat and put it over her shoulders. She shrank herself and put her head on his shoulder. Kai was surprised seeing how calm she seemed leaning against him. That someone could trust to sleep in his arms without fear. He buried his face in her hair.

Kai was feeling like in the day after he merged with Luke. A mess. With a weird feeling in his chest that he thought it wouldn’t go away if he writes a letter and burn it. This kind of thing didn’t work for him.

It was hard to believe that they finally could get out of there. There was something bothering him, as much as he tried to bury: He didn’t know if Kara would still be at his side even with a large world and full of better things than someone who has a break soul impossible to fix.

And this was hurting more than that time when he was stabbed and abandoned in the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Xoxo


	8. Addiction

“How can the devil be pulling you towards someone,   
who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?”  
(I knew you were trouble – Taylor Swift)

In the next day, the couple got out a little before dawn. After they get the car and steal a map from the convenience shop (which wasn’t technically steal since they were the only people there), Kara turned on the radio. She rested her back on the seat, while “Can’t sleep, can’t breathe” from Digital Daggers was playing:

“Dire straits and dirty consequences   
An invitation to your personal disaster   
It’s a point break  
Another guilty conscience…”

She was paying attention in the lyrics.

-How is it to kill someone? – Kara asked suddenly, while Kai was driving. – Do you think about them? 

He smiled, eyes still locked on the road. 

-Didn’t you have the chance to write a name on your Death Note yet? 

Kara raised her eyebrows at Kai’s morbid sense of humor.

 

-No. – Kara answered as he smirked to her. – They sent me here before I get the chance to do it. But I won’t say that I don’t have curiosity. People must fear and venerate you, don’t they?

-Believe, it is so satisfactory as it sounds. 

Kara laughed maleficently.

-True power is get to decide who lives and who dies. 

-That’s exactly what I think. – Kai agreed. – But there’s a lot of ways of being perverse. It’s so funnier if you get to play before. You know that level when they always say “Stop! I’ll do what you want, just stop hurting me or the person I care about…” -Kai said, pretending to be despaired. Then he rolled his eyes. -It’s pathetic.

Kara turned her head, smiling at him. 

-I like you, Kai. – She said in a low voice, approaching his seat. – You know when they tell us not to go the wrong way, and even knowing you shouldn’t go, you do it anyway? It makes everything so more exciting…

While saying that, Kara slid her right hand over his leg, her body fully inclined at him. She kissed his neck. Kai wasn’t paying attention to the road anymore.

-We could stop for a little… -She suggested in his ear. 

-Right… - Kai answered, starting to get impatient.

He slowed and parked in the side of the road. Before he could say anything, Kara was already on the backseat, pulling him along by the jacket. She climbed into his lap, her legs around his waist.

Kai’s thoughts about Kara weren’t worthy of someone that could someday have redemption. That poisonous flower that was now kissing him hungrily after capturing him in her trap, in which he got trapped in good will and would be a thousand times more. Kai’s jacket was already forgotten on the floor of the car. 

She smiled at Kai. Evil and beauty mixed, like a demon with the face of an angel. Her blond hair framed her face and reflected the sun making it look like a halo. Her skin begged for his teeth in every exposed inch, each place in which he was tempted to touch. Like an addiction, his desire got bigger every time her voice instigated him by the ear.

Kai had never trusted someone. He was used to the eternal and miserable loneliness. But being with her was being completely intoxicating. 

-Don’t leave me… - Kara said to him. 

That’s it. That’s what Kai wanted to hear. That she wanted him as much as he wanted her near him.

\- “You couldn’t ignore me if you tried.” – He answered. 

-Did you just quote “Breakfast Club”?

-Hey! -Kai said. – It’s a classic from my youth! And I identified myself with Bender. 

-Argh, he is so you! – Kara said, rolling her eyes. – How didn’t I realize it before? 

-Because I’m clearly more beautiful.

-This doesn’t need arguing. -She said. – Now, back to kissing me, “John Bender” Parker…

She didn’t need to ask. 

Kara loved to feel Kai’s heavy breath in her ear. She knew that it was when he closed his eyes, focusing on her, he was hers, only hers… 

The world could end. The comet could pass, but they wouldn’t see it. Kara could bet that they would melt that car’s seat. 

Actually, she could bet that they would do that faster than if she used her heat vision.


	9. Heaven is elsewhere

“Say you have a little faith in me  
Just close your eyes and let me lead  
Follow me home”  
(Digital Daggers – Where the lonely ones roam)

 

-I didn’t know it was so cold out here! – Kai said, getting out of the car and burying his feet in the snow. He slipped and almost fell on the freeze ground. -Ops.

Kara rolled her eyes at him. 

-Keep your mouth shut.

-All right. -He said. -Hey, did you know… 

-Shhh! – Kara shushed him. -There’s someone else here.

They stopped walking. There was only snow and silence, but the step noises were becoming closer. 

-Uh oh. – Kai said. A group of people were surrounding them, with blue skins in decomposition. Their glassy eyes stared at the two of them.

-Who are they? – Kara said, furious at the remark that they were recognizing him. 

-People I might have killed…? – Kai looked at her, guilty. – Sorry.

\--------------- 

 

-You are not allowed to leave this prison! – A man around forty years old spoke, in front of the others. His white clothes seemed like a restaurant uniform. His voice was failing like it was an automaton. 

-Hey, I remember you! – Kai said. – You didn’t want to open the Mystic Grill for me, which made me very upset, so I burned your veins and your skin until death! It was hilarious! - He laughed, remembering the day he decided to test his powers. -Amazing! I don’t know the name of all of you but we must pass, so…

The cook put his hand in Kai’s chest making him stop. It was enough to make his blood boil. - Ok… 

Before he could do something, Kara was already holding the zombie off. She lifted him and threw him into an ice wall. He fell like a ragdoll. Kai held her hand immediately.

-Where did they go? – Someone said.

Kai pulled Kara away from there and asked her to show the way to the Fortress. 

-What the hell just happened? – Kara asked. 

-I’m keeping us invisible to their eyes. I can’t do this for much longer, so let’s move. 

There was still a lot left to go, and Kai didn’t know how much he could get from her without leaving them both unconscious. After walking for fifteen minutes, she saw that his nose was starting to bleed. 

-We’re almost there… - She said, helping him keep his balance. – I can see the entrance already. 

She pushed the ice barrier and crystal and Kai fell on the ground just as they passed through. 

-Kai! – Kara bent down and touched his face. 

-Just a second, I need to recover… - He said, his eyes slipping close.

-No! – She exclaimed. – The comet is about to pass! 

The despair took over Kai. She was going to abandon him. She was as bad as him. And like everyone that left him, she would go away and he would be alone, again.

-You’re going to leave me if I can’t do it, aren’t you?

He noticed she was with a truly shocked expression on her face.

-Are you crazy? I don’t even know how to cast the spell!

-Of course. – He said, melancholic. – You need me for it.

-That’s not what I meant! I’m not so bitch. And besides, with who else would I have fun? – She said and winked at him. – Now, tell me what I need.

Kai closed his eyes. Magic, magic… e raised his hand and let his concentration guide him. His fingers stopped. 

-There. – He pointed. 

Kara went to the place he pointed to. There was a gear stuck in one of the stone crystals.

-What is this? 

-It must be a reference of ascending of this place. - Kai answered as he raised himself from the ground. – They never leave things easy to us… 

Of course. She thought. Jor-el was a scientist and inventor back on Krypton. She remembered him building a lot of things a lot of things when they still lived there. It wasn’t hard to imagine building a tool like that one.

Kai walked to a crystal counter and removed the ascendant from there. That was it. They were finally going to get out of there. Would they go to the same place? Kara had done more for him in a few days than anyone had done for him in his entire life. Even if everybody thinks they are horrible. 

He was already thinking about it during the car trip, fighting it. Since he merged with his brother Luke, Kai had been having personality outbreaks, that messed with his brain and shuffled his emotions, that were completely empty before he met her. He let go of the ascendant for an instant, before coming back to Kara.

He held her face in his hands.

-Kai, we don’t have time for… 

Kai kissed her, using all the breath he had left. He felt the toxic energy in her blood, but at the same time, anger, desire and fear mixed into together. 

-Kai… - She whispered at his lips. 

-Do you… - He didn’t know how to express himself properly in that moment. – Do you think we’ll end on the same place when we get out of here?

-Are you in falling in love with me? – Kara smirked, her hands grasping his shirt. 

-I didn’t say that. Don’t misunderstand me, I got a reputation you know…

-Right. – Kara answered, not giving up. – I want to go wherever you want to go, but if we don’t… 

\- I know. – Kai said, closing his eyes for a second. Villains don’t get happy endings. Why with him would be any different? But still… maybe… 

Kai picked up the ascendant again, slapping these thoughts away. Kara was holding his other hand. They left the fortress at the exact time the comet began crossing the sky. 

When he was finished casting the spell, Kara kissed him one more time.

-Sweet Poison. Don’t forget. 

The sky was now empty, with only clouds colored by the sunlight making company to the blue. The fortress of solitude was empty now. There wasn’t anyone there anymore.


	10. In the end begins the eternity

“We waged a war against the ghosts of the past  
No one noticed they were under attack  
We wanted freedom now there's no turning back  
Cause we're here in the light  
And I'm here on your side  
Say you're staying til’ your last dying breath  
I wanna love you til’ there’s absolutely nothing”  
(Digital Daggers – State of Seduction)

Kara opened her eyes to see the full moon above her. The cold breeze dragged the branches of the trees and she turned her head to the sides trying to recognize the place she was laying in. One of her hands slid to touch the ground covered with dry leaves and soil. The other was still holding Kai’s. 

-Where are we? – She questioned as she seated. 

-Apparently, in a cemetery. – Kai looked around. The graves seemed to shine at the moon’s light. Kids were laughing near there, running in the street that was behind the grid that separate them from outside. 

Kara ran to there and Kai followed her just behind. She pushed the gate and broke the padlock. 

-Let’s go! – Kara said excited, heading to the sidewalk.

-We’re out. See? – He was looking to the streets filled with people. A smirk appeared on his face. There were pumpkins on the sidewalks, the houses were covered with cobwebs, and orange leaves were covering the asphalt under their feet, pointing that it was Halloween night. – My favorite day of the year! 

Two teenagers approached Kara. 

-Wanna trick with us, pretty? – One of them taunted her.

Kara stared at them with despise.

-Get out of my way. – She demanded, but the two boys just laughed at her. Kara clenched her fists. -GET OUT OF MY WAY BEFORE I MAKE A NECKLACE WITH YOUR TEETH! – They ran away when they saw her eyes turning red.

Kai was almost squirming from laughing. 

-Can I kill them? – He asked, looking at the boys running away from them.

-Kai, we JUST got out of our prison. Don’t ruin our first hours of freedom by killing someone! 

He rolled his eyes at her. 

-Don’t be so stressed… - He touched her chin.

-Then don’t make me angry! – She pushed his hand away.

-But you get so sexy when you are mad…

Kara had a furious expression on her face. He raised his hands in surrender, but he couldn’t be completely serious. 

-All right, I’ll behave! For today… - He half closed his eyes and moved his fingers. The boys stumbled and fell on the sidewalk. -I feel much better now.

-You really have to be annoying and joker all the time, don’t you? – She said sarcastically as she turned to see the boys struggling to get up and complaining. 

-I think I’m the funniest! In fact, I make myself laugh. And I like being annoying. Being hated to the point of making people spend their time complaining about me? I become more important with each day! It’s like always being in the News’ schedule. 

\----------------

They entered an amusement park. Kai always liked the mood of the parks on October. Filled with horrible clowns, terror tunnels, scared people running and screaming.

-A target shack! – He exclaimed. 

Kara leaned on the counter and saw Kai excited like a child, asking for knives to the owner of the shack to try to hit the center of the target. Ironic. He winked at her before hit all the three targets right in the center. Kai picked a teddy bear and made a cute expression to Kara, who held his face and kissed him.

-Kai… Why did you like me? 

He looked down and then stared at her, seeming to be looking at her dark thoughts.

-You’re the kind of person that fights back. And you payed attention to me when the rest of the world told me I wasn’t worth it.

-Is it good to say that I’m dangerous and tough to deal with?

-The easiest way is boring. I don’t like being bored.

-And what are you going to do about it? – She got closer to him.

Kai touched Kara’s neck, who closed her eyes and shivered under the touch. 

-Turn me… - She asked him, suddenly. – You don’t have to be alone anymore. I know you’d miss me… 

Kai got surprised. 

-Do you really want this? 

-Yes! And you? 

-It wouldn’t work try to convince you to stay away from me, would it? I’m not a good person. 

-Do you think I am? 

-Touché. 

Kai put a strand of her hair behind her ear and looked at her blue eyes, that he could swear, they were made of magic. She was still malicious as the devil. And beautiful as an angel. 

-I’ll be with you the day I feel you’re ready. – He said. The transition was a hard process and he wouldn’t leave her alone while it was happening. 

Because for the first time, Kai knew. 

From that moment forward, someone would be there for him too. In the life and in the death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How much did you enjoy this fanfic? Me and magicams would very much like to know your opinion.   
> A lot of kisses for you! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Your positive comments are welcome and your kudos are very appreciated! Xoxo


End file.
